Forever Bound
by TheMusiicJunkiie
Summary: Isabella has come to the English court after living as the French Queens Lady in waiting. She catches the eyes of the king's cousin Edward. Filled with Love, Lust, Lies, and Betrayals so deep…Set in Tudors England.Things Are not always what they seem...


Adiemus

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own the Tudors. This is fair use seeing that I am using this non profit and as I do this I am encouraging people to view The Tudors: Showtime and Twilight which is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Isabella has come to the English court after living as the French Queens Lady in waiting. She catches the eyes of the king's cousin Edward. Filled with Love, Lust, Lies, and Betrayals so deep…Set in Tudors England.

Chapter One: Lacrymosa

I stare out at the scenery as we passed city after city and pasture after pasture. Every city we would see the same type of people. People riding horses while others shopped and some worked. Workers were building and expanded the city while some women sewed right their on the street or men baking and cutting up fresh fish. I was always fascinated by the lower class of people. I knew that their life wasn't easy but whenever I saw a couple together they seemed so content with each other. I know it was shallow to think but it seemed easier to be poorer. No one expects anything out of you and you could do whatever you want without it being a scandal. The only person who could get away with anything was the king of England himself.

I keep staring out at the window at the new pasture we were passing. We were closer to the king's court then ever. He was staying at his summer home now. He enjoyed the country in the summer and then in winter would return back to his house in the city. He moved for every season. Spring he enjoyed being near the water to see everything come to life. He may have been a man of many women but he did enjoy humanly things like that.

His queen, I had heard, hated moving around so much but moved with her husband. I could only assume the reasoning behind doing so is that she could see all of his conquests. Maybe he kept his number down with her around? Who knew but I also heard his cousin was some what of a man of many women. Although out of all the pictures I had seen of the two. If I had to choose between them I would go for the cousin. He had much better looks then the king. Better end of the genes there.

I felt bad for the poor women that were used by them for whatever sexual reason they had. I knew none of them were ever the same after. I had met plenty of women that were bedded by the king. Most of them had children. Rumor has it none had ever gotten pregnant by his cousin though. What was his name again?

Edmund…no Edward was his name. Lord Edward Cullen was the king's cousin. I sigh and look up at the other passenger that sat opposite of me. Lord Jacob Black. He was a consultant of the king and well admired in France. He was sent to retrieve me from France as well as talk to the French king about setting up a meeting. Both kings thought it would be great to ally themselves with each other. I didn't trust Lord Black as far as I could throw him which was no where. I keep my eyes low the entire time with hope that he won't start a conversation that would be considered useless.

I truly did hate meaningless conversations when I had other things occupying my mind. I wonder if my sister has men courting her and if so. I want to know who they are. She went through a rough patch of men in France, a rough patch meaning Royce King two cousins from the King of France himself. He had made her out to be the biggest whore in France however when my father paid him off well enough he stopped making accusations against her. Hopefully her reputation didn't come here. I play with my fingers now. I always did so when I was nervous. I also bit my lip out of habit that I picked up from the queen of France. I was very close to her as her lady in waiting and she was sad to see me go however she promised I would always have a spot in her small court. I was glad for it. Who knows what type of trouble I'll get in here? Unlike the English the men of France enjoy a good argument with a woman but I fear my mouth will get me in trouble here.

"How did you enjoy France?" I hear the gruff voice of Lord Black ask me.

"I enjoyed it ever so thoroughly. They have so much to offer in education and culture. Hopefully ill bring some of it to the English court" I begin to fiddle with my gown. It's a beautiful rich dark red. It was a dirty blood red with gold in the front where the laces are and the skirt beneath the red dress which was cut open to see it. I knew I would stand out in the crowd just like I wanted.

"What type of things in culture" I look up and see him with a suggestive smirk on his face. I know automatically what he thinks. French women are known for there sexuality above everything else. Like hell I would tell him what I learned over the years about that.

"Oh nothing much but…Palm reading, Fortune telling, music, the dancing, which is all very interesting to learn about" I tell him. It really was interesting to learn about too.

"Anything else?" he was a sick old man.

"Yes but those things I would rather keep quiet about" I snap a little at him. I really don't like it when people assume things about me. I bite my lip and continue fiddling with my fingers.

"Are we almost there yet" I call out to the driver of this carriage.

"Almost my Lady" the driver yells back and I thank god that we are. It may have been a short conversation but I don't think I could take much more of Jacob black. He was just one of those men that you couldn't understand why they were still living.

"A Masque is being held in honor of the king's ally's. Since your just returning home I'm sure the king shall make you the lead actress in the play" Jacob commented. I looked back up at him.

"If I wish to be in the play that is" I tell him. I have really lost my patience with him now.

"Well if the king demands it" he says simply.

"If he demands it then he is surely drunk on wine. No one has ever and will ever demand anything of me" I am completely serious at this point and am very close to slapping him across the face.

"Maybe the French women act like that but here in England your future husband will expect you to be obedient" he replies cockily. I just glare and take deep breaths.

"I will be damned the day that I am obedient to a man that is not deserving and you remember that Lord Black" I tell him practically with venom laced through my voice.

"We shall see" He says looking the other way out the window now. I just sigh and keep breathing hoping that I do not already get in trouble with my father after only being here for a moment. I finally see the king's summer home and smile slightly knowing that I was moments away from seeing my family. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled my long hair over one shoulder. I had a few strands of my bangs on either side of my face and a light small gold head band that gave my hair volume in the back. It was a large palace. The doors opened and the carriage went inside. I smiled and touched the glass of the window. Children were out playing with their dolls and toy swords. Young women and men around my age were learning the trade of their families business. I could see nobles & aristocrats. I smiled when I saw my old home but quickly frowned when I saw that it was empty.

"Lord Black where are the Swans located" I ask and unfortunately turn towards him.

"They move around with the king now since your sister is one of the queen's ladies in waiting and your father is an advisor to our king" he says rolling his eyes as if I was suppose to know.

"Oh" it was a surprise seeing that my father had never advised anyone on anything.

"My Lord, my lady we are here" the driver says and a footman opens the door and Lord Jacob gets out first and starts walking away swiftly not even waiting for me to get out. However I don't care and the kind footman helps me out. I step down and finally place my feet firmly on English soil.

"Welcome home my Lady" the man says.

"Thank you" I reply and start walking. Where I don't know but hopefully I will find someone that I do know. I need to find someone who knows me or my family. I look around as I am surrounded by the tall stone walls of the palace. It's open and airy and in the middle there is a giant court yard filled with men and women of all ages. Some women are sitting in a group reading and others are sewing. I can see that one woman has a giant circle around her she is talking and sewing shirts. I then see her giant head piece and realize she is the queen. I look for my sister's long blonde hair and smile when I'm rewarded with a site at her. I hesitate though. Would the queen become enraged that I had disturbed her? I should probably wait and I turn and walk down the corridor however keeping my eye on my sister. Soon she is out of view and I just walk. I wonder if I will ever find my father or mother. I may just find my brother though. I would love to see my brother Jasper. I walk around the palace but no one seems to think that I am lost or I don't fit in here. I notice some racket in another room. It's out in another court yard. I look to see four men. Two are watching while the other two wrestle. I could only imagine that they were practicing for France. Usually they hold sport at gatherings between countries. See which country is the best. I notice my brother's dirty blonde hair.

I see his face finally while he is pinning one man and smile. I slowly make my way over. I wonder if he will recognize me. When I was younger I resented him because he was a man and was aloud to stay with mother and father. My sister only a year older was able to come home a year before me while brother stayed here the whole time. I wonder how I should address him in front of his friends. I then notice that he is wrestling the English king and I sigh. The royals are here. No better time to introduce myself then the present. I continue walking and stop a few yards away from them.

"Jasper how are you?" I call to my brother and he stops to look up and smiles only to be tackled to the ground by the king of England.

"I believe I pinned you" The man says and jasper shrugs and dusts himself off which looks hard considering he's shirtless and sweaty.

"Hello Dear sister. I'm fine and you?" he picks up his shirt off the ground and walks over to me. At least he knew who I was.

"Perfectly splendid although I must say that you English men don't know how to treat a lady at all. Your meaningless talk has me tired" I tell him laughing.

"Was it lord Newton or Black?" he asks pulling me into a hug which I gladly accept even though he's sweaty and smelly.

"Black you moron. He has been talking about nothing the entire trip. He even asked me about what I learned in France" I give him the same suggestive eyebrow that Lord Black gave me and Jasper's face screws up in anger.

"He asks about Rose?" I only nod.

"I didn't know I already had a reputation here for being a whore just because I spent my entire life in the French court" I just laugh at what I say because it's funny. He thought he knew me but it was entirely opposite.

"I love the sound of that" Jasper says sarcastically.

"Quiet…," I command "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends little brother" It was always fun in my letters to remind him that I am older even though he is obviously much bigger then me.

"I would rather not but because you asked so nicely" He teased me.

"Well I do know one of them already" I comment and he wraps an arm around my shoulder and we walk over towards the three men whom are just staring at us.

"Your highness this is my sister Isabella Swan" Jasper introduces us and I curtsy politely. He looks me over and bows his head slightly.

"Mistress Isabella it is a pleasure to have you back in the English court. I do hope that you will educate some of our women" wow now I know where Lord Black gets it from.

"I could teach them a thing or two about reading palms and tarot cards. It's very thrilling trying to figure out the future" I reply back. I hope that gets him to not make any innuendos about me. I need to be polite though.

"Please call me Bella. Isabella is so formal" I smile sweetly as best as I can.

"Bella this is Lord Edward Cullen and his Brother Emmett Cullen" Jasper says and I curtsy to both of them however instead of bowing Edward takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips kissing my hand gently. They feel warm and heated against my skin.

"A Pleasure to meet you Mistress Bella" He murmurs and gazes at me. I can already tell what is going through his head. He wants to know how fast he can bed me and if ill fall for his charms. Sorry Lord Cullen I won't.

"The pleasure is all mine" I purr out. Might as well let him chase me a bit…hmm… I may even be able to change him. Just because I let him chase me doesn't mean I have to get caught by him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Emmett. Jasper talks about you a lot" I smiled at him. He looked huge though and probably scary to most but I knew if he was good friends with jasper that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Jasper was to kind for that.

"He is also courting our dear Rosalie" jasper smiles smugly.

"Oh dear, you have a lot on your hands then. I wish you the best of luck. Rose can be very blunt" I giggle out and then note my hand is still in Edwards grasp. I slowly take it from him and bring my hand to my other clasping it in my hand.

"Yes I do but Rosalie is just…" he trailed off. He was absolutely smitten. I would have to ask her for some tricks to lure that Edward Cullen to his feet.

"Are you excited for the Masque that's coming up?" Jasper asks. He looks excited as well. Maybe he has a girl for himself that he's courting. I smile devilishly at jasper and bite my lip.

"I'm excited to see everyone. It's my first Masque in England" I am genuine because even though I gave Jacob a verbal lashing about the masque didn't mean I wasn't actually excited.

"What about you men? More young hearts to steal" instead of standing there I walk over to the bench and sit down patting my skirt down smoothing it out. I lean back pushing my chest out slightly staring at each of them. Jasper comes and sits down beside me and the king of England himself on the other side. Emmett just stands next to Jasper and Edward Sits down on the ground in front of me. I hope he gets a good view from their.

"Sister you act as if I'm a complete heart whore" jasper feigns hurt and I just laugh.

"Oh I have heard a few things. I wasn't completely cut off from England in France. You see there is this magical thing called gossip" I tell him teasing him back from before.

"Gossip is the sport of women" King James comments.

"Yes and wrestling with other sweaty boys is the sport of men. Which is the stranger sport?" I ask however I know I may already get in trouble. My mouth really does get me into trouble. I wait silently for one of them to strike. French women from here have often spoken of how they had been strike for opening their mouth. I then hear musical laughter.

"She has that on you James" Edward chuckles. I look down to see him laughing to himself and running his hands through his hair. Does he really mean it? Instead of replying back, his majesty gets up. I think its pride or ego is hurt.

"Jasper you would do good to teach your sister here when and when not to speak" he hisses out and walks through the court yard at a rapid pace.

"Isabella…" I can already hear the warning in jaspers voice.

"Don't you dare say anything" I growl out at him.

"You know better" he tells me.

"Oh let her lash out at him. He should get knocked down a few pegs" Emmett comments and sits down on the side that the king had just occupied.

"Tis not my fault I know nothing of your culture. In France women are consulted in politics and aren't hit when they speak their mind. It seems as if I shall want to go back to France if this is just a taste of how men are here" I tell them and just glare down at my hands. You stupid cunt! I can already hear my father yelling at me and even hitting me a few times to teach me my lesson. I hated getting hit. It made me feel less then I should, like an animal.

"She is right" I never though I would hear those words leave Edwards mouth.

"Jasper just take me to mother. She wants to introduce me properly to the queen" I sigh and stand up and so does he.

"Of course Sister" he says and I begin walking. I can still hear him though.

"I will be back" he tells his friends then I hear his running and he catches up to me. I slip my arm around his as he escorts me through the corridors probably towards mother and fathers chambers. I don't want to be sent back to France. I want to be with my family. I can't believe I actually said I would rather go back to France. It could come back to haunt me now and the king may hear it. Who knows if they are trustworthy…I mean Edward and Emmett are cousins to that bloody king. I almost could chastise myself for doing such a stupid thing. I growled at myself to because I had every right to say that.

"Get out of your head and just talk to me" Jasper demands.

"If I get out of my head I may have to leave. Why do you think father kept me away longer? He kept Rosalie away because of Royce king but me away because of my mouth" I tell him trying to think of a good explanation for why I mouthed off to the king.

"Do not trouble yourself over such trivial things. Have you not seen the way Lord Edward Cullen has been looking at you? He surely desires you and he won't let his cousin take you away from him" Jasper says. He seems reluctant but tense at the same time.

"He desires to bed me, which is all he wishes. He wont of course but he would care less after" I tell him. I saw the predator inside him myself. His eyes revealed all.

"He may wish to bed you but it's more then that. He doesn't easily stick up for people to his cousin" Jasper says as we walk around a corner. There are large doors which I assume lead to someone's chambers but not the Kings or Queens. They have their own apartments.

"It doesn't matter whatever he does. I am sorry but I will not be one of his other conquests. If he is to really win me then he has to stop whatever whores he's doing and be genuine" I say thinking about it carefully. If I was ever to fall for him it would be because of that.

"The Masque is in a week. They have yet to cast the leading lady. I figure the queen has left that spot for you" Jasper says and I just smile. I already knew she would. Mother had reassured me that I would have a big part in the Masque. We stop at the double doors.

"Whatever I do I will do with honor brother. I just wonder who my suitor shall be in the play" I wink and turn knocking on the door.

"I have an odd feeling you know who it shall be" he winks back and I know who he is talking about. Edward may pull a few strings to be pared up with me.

"Come in" I hear an elegant voice call. It is the queen's closet. I open the door hesitantly and instantly see my mother and sister sitting beside the queen helping her sew shirts. Probably the king's shirts are what she was sewing, like a good wife. I scoff inside at the statement.

"Ah Isabella Swan" she smiles. Her long red curly hair flowing down her back as she stands sways slightly from side to side. She looks so young to be queen. Only thirty or so years but I remember them saying that the king is younger then her. She has a daughter too. Mary Cullen.

"Your Majesty" I walk in slowly and curtsy to her keeping my head down for a moment before standing back up.

"It's so good to meet you sweetie. So what talent do you bring to our court" I didn't know what talent they told her I possessed.

"Do you play an instrument?" she questions.

"No your highness" I tell her truthfully.

"You sing then?" I sort of sang.

"Not very good but I dabble in singing" I tell her and she smiles.

"Sing a Piece for me then please" she says and she makes the hand gesture that meant go on. I didn't really know what to sing but I decided to make it up as I went along.

"_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any red blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave_

_But you're not allowed_

_You're uninvited"_

I sang a small piece. The queen seemed impressed by my vocals however you would never know until the royals talked. So cryptic they were but with good reason. Being able to read them was bad in their book.

"Wonderful Dear" she comments and smiles brightly.

"You really have a talent. I would love for you to be our center of the play. Do please play the leading lady. Your sister was going to play her but I think that we need to have your vocals" I didn't want to take the spot from my sister but in my years I knew you didn't ever argue with royalty especially he queen.

"Of course I would be delighted. Where is my sister and mother if you don't mind me asking?" I ask. I really want to see them and talk to them.

"Oh your sister is just in the other room and your mother is supervising the painting and decoration of the tower prop for the play. Jane give Mistress Isabella a script. You may go now mistress Isabella. I am sure that you can't wait to see your mother and father along with your sister. I am positive they will show you to your chambers" she says as I curtsy. Lady Jane hands me the script and I look at it. It doesn't look that big only a few pages. Just a few speaking lines and I know she wants me to project my voice. I had done dances and plays in France so I knew what the people liked. I walk into the next room over to see my sister making a large bed. I smile.

"Hello sister" I say and Rosalie looks up but doesn't register that it is me for a moment. She drops the pillow on the bed and rushes over to hug me which I happily hug her back.

"Bella" she squeals and squeezes me tightly. She is only a tad bit taller then I however my brown hair is much longer then hers. She only had it to her shoulders while I had it down to the middle of my back. We both were very beautiful though from what I had heard out of many men's mouths.

"When did you get here?" she asks.

"This afternoon" I tell her and we go to sit on the couch.

"Have you seen Jasper? He has been looking forward to seeing his sister. You two were very inseparable when younger" she says and I smile brightly. Unlike Rosalie who matured very quickly I enjoyed playing games. I remember riding a horse bareback with jasper to a lake. Mother and father were so worried but I told them I took care of jasper. We were very inseparable.

"Yes he was wrestling with the King. I also met the Kings cousins Emmett and Edward Cullen. I must say you picked out a wonderful man Rose. Emmett is completely smitten with you" I wink at her and she giggles.

"Believe me I know. I can't wait for the masque too. Emmett and I are playing the leading roles. The queen only gives them out to her favorites" I freeze. Should I tell her now?

"Rose are you sure that your role is secure?" I ask and she scoffs.

"Of course unless some new girl comes in but she would have to have more talent then me. The queen loves my voice and how I play the violin" Rosalie brags. That was her only down fall. Her pride and her words.

"Sister… You no longer have the leading role" I say quickly but it doesn't seem to faze her until another moment of silence.

"Did she give it to someone else?" she looks panicked.

"Yes" I tell her.

"What whore did she give it too" Rosalie looks disgusted and stands up backing away slightly. I am disgusted at her though. She may not know it was me but she shouldn't talk about someone she doesn't even know like that.

"Your sister is the 'whore' that the queen gave the part too. Your cast as the second to leading role and I can assure you that Emmett will still be your partner" I tell her and stand up. She looks stunned and I am confident that she has no idea what to say. I shake my head and start to leave the room.

"Wait" she calls and I turn around.

"I didn't mean to call you that it's just hard not to be the queens favorite" she says coming over to me.

"I am not her favorite she just wants to parade me around as the other swan girl" I sigh.

"I know I'm sorry. Please forgive me" she begs. How can I not forgive her though? I might have acted the same way. Being in the queens favor is a big thing.

"I may not be able to though. I am not in the good graces of the king right now. My mouth got me into a bit of trouble" I tell her and she is stunned again.

"You won't have to leave right?" she asks quickly.

"Of course not as long as I keep my mouth shut for most of the season" I tell her then open the door and step out.

"Come with me to go see mother. Her majesty says that she is overseeing the project?" I tell her but it comes out like a question.

"Oh yes she is in the celebration hall" Rosalie says happily and we entwine our arms and start walking happily towards the celebration hall unless she was leading me somewhere else. We walked in silence for most until we were at the court yard where I had seen our brother. Jasper was back there and wrestling but it was with Edward. Emmett was yelling at both of them but not to break it up he was calling out different moves. Edward was shirtless and sweating and my breath hitched.

He was beautiful. Sweat glistening down his chest and he had such broad shoulders. I noticed him all then and we stop to stare at them. Edwards's hair is all over the place. Sex hair I guess you could call it because it was that messy. He had two lines going down in his hose and a little strip of bronze hair leading down to the father land. I lick my lips involuntarily.

"He's something to look at right?" Rosalie asks rising and eyebrow.

"He is but that doesn't mean anything. So far what I have heard about him has been nothing but him destroying young women's lives" I sigh and try to push her to walk but she stands there.

"I know you were staring Isabella. Looking doesn't mean anything. If I didn't have Emmett to stare at I would looking at him too. You're among friends in that department" I wanted to growl but I kept it buried. Staring at him! Hell no my dear sister! My thoughts were erratic and I went from loving my sister to wanting to choke her.

"Calm down little sister. He is all yours" she giggles and we go back to walking. We head towards another long hall but it's all open and I see my mothers back. She is directing someone and the stage looks finally set. It is a larger tower surrounding by a few smaller towers and a dance floor in the middle. I smile because I know I will be on the top. I wonder who my suitor shall be. I just hope it is no one who expects more then a dance or tries to touch my breasts or arse.

"Mother" Rosalie calls and my mother Lady Renee turns around and smiles when she sees's us.

"Isabella" she picks up her long dress and runs over towards us and then brings me into her arms hugging me. She hugs me hard and I embrace her back. I am excited that I get to see my mother now.

"Your father will be so glad to see you. Tonight at dinner he will need to talk to you after. Do you have anything to wear? No wait this outfit is perfect just fixing your hair a bit" She says everything so fast I don't know what to say first.

"Okay ill make my hair a bit bigger in the back and curl it more" I tell her and she smiles.

"I also have a beautiful gold head band to go with this dress. The queen of France gave it to me before I left. She said it would be perfect" I tell her and she clasps her hands together.

"Wonderful" she hugs me again and I hug her back.

"I heard through the grapevine my two daughters are playing the leading and second role" she says looking at both of us.

"Yes we are mother. Do you know who the leading man is?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes but I can't tell you girls. It's a surprise you naughty girls" she giggles and quickly gives someone a direction to go place something somewhere.

"Fine but at least tell me that I have Emmett" Rosalie pleas and mother just smirks at her and I know that she has Emmett.

"Who knows? Maybe and maybe not" mother teases her and I tug on Rosalie's arm.

"Let's just go we can go back to the queen's chamber and rehearse then we will get ready for dinner" I tell he and she nods. We walk to the queens chambers and rehearse until dinner is being announced and the queen and her ladies in waiting must come.

I had curled my hair so that it was a little shorter then below the middle of my back. I smile and see Rosalie conversing with Emmett. He is talking animatedly with her. I sigh and sit in the queen's corner with her. She helped us rehearse and told us how high to put our voices. She was very funny too and had a bit of humor in her. After a few hours of it just being me and her while the other women were being courted she told me just to call her queen Victoria.

"So why are you with me and not out there looking for a husband?" She asks as I sew part of the shirt. I had already started my lady in waiting duties.

"I don't just want to look for a husband. I want to have a best friend. It sounds stupid really" I admit because it did here. Being best friend then falling in love wasn't possible because fairy tales didn't exist.

"No not really. I wish I had been as smart as you" she says sadly.

"At least you have a husband. I mean your queen of England" I tell her trying to encourage her to be happy.

"I would have been the queen of Spain. It was only for politics. He was great when I was younger but now that I haven't been able to give him a son he has chosen other methods to get one" she said closing her eyes tightly.

"I do not mean to speak frankly but he is an idiot to do that to you. You are a princess of Spain. One of the smartest countries to ever grace Europe" I tell her still sewing the shirt.

"Thank you" she smiles and wipes away a stray tear.

"You do know that his cousin has been staring at you the whole time" I look up and sure enough Edward is there staring at me. I stare back not knowing what to do. He had a goblet of wine in his hand and he was talking to his cousin, King James. However he never moved his gaze from mine.

"Go make yourself available darling. He is sure to get jealous and want to dance with you" Victoria giggles out and nudges me slightly.

"I'm not going to leave you to watch your husband flirt with some hussy" I tell her seriously.

"Sweetie you can comfort me later. He will always do that but will you get another chance to lure in the man who seems completely infatuated with you?" she asks and I know I want to go see him but I wont be one of his whores. I finally look away from him defiantly and stare at the shirt.

"He has many women. He can choose one of them" I tell her and my voice cracks slightly.

"No he can't because as you can see he has put off all of their advances tonight and even when he was going after another one of the maidens here he would still accept their advances on him. He has given every woman the cold shoulder" she tells me and I think about it. Could he really change?

"There will be no one to ask me to dance anyway so he won't be jealous. There is nothing to be jealous about" I tell her and she sighs.

"You don't see yourself clearly my dear" she smiles and nudges me again.

"What is there to see? I am plain. I have plain brown hair, plain white skin, plain brown eyes, plain boobs, and a plain waste" I tell her but she just shakes her head no.

"Tell that to the man coming over here now" she says and I turn to see another man walking towards us.

"He could be here for you" I tell her.

"No dear he is here to ask if he can borrow you for a moment" I mutter I am not a possession a she just smiles and goes back to sewing.

"Your majesty I was wondering if I could take this lovely wall flower away from you for a dance" I look up at Victoria.

"Of course you may now Isabella go dance" she commands and I know not to argue. I stand up putting my sewing things on the seat next to me. I take his hands but want retract quickly. His hands are clammy and sweaty. I cringe when he pulls me closer to him and I pull away slightly.

"My name is Mike. Mike Newton" he says and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I cringe away but he wraps his am around my waist keeping me closer. I do not want to make a scene.

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan and I really should get back to the queen" I say stating my name like he did his.

"We just left"

"It is to long" He doesn't let me leave and I look around. I feel his arm go from around my waste and he cups my arse and I push away from him forcefully. I panic and look around for someone and see that Edward is missing from his seat. I turn to look at the queen but she is staring at the king. He is talking to one of her chamber maids and she is giggling. I am disgusted but then his arms try to brush over my arse again.

"Excuse me but you need to take your hands off her" I hear the silky voice of Edward behind me and I look up to see him. He is glaring at mike. I thank god that Edward has shown up.

"She is unspoken for Cullen. I believe I shall keep her with me for a longer time" He says with defiance in his voice.

"I think I shall let the king know your also fooling around with his mistress. I don't think he will like that. You know how he won't like that" Edward says viciously and I feel his arm wrap around me. It's protective around me and he starts pulling me from Newton's grip. He is flexing his muscles too which makes him look massive.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" and Newton finally let's go. Edward grabs my hand and drags me outside of the celebration hall to another corridor.

"What was that?" He asks hissing slightly. I am offended of course.

"I was dancing he got grabby and you rescued me now shut up so I can say thank you" I slap his chest when he lets me go.

"Do you know that Newton is one of the slimiest…?" I cut him off.

"I know and do you know you have a reputation as well. Do you know that I've heard stories about you all the way in France? You have a worse reputation then him" I hiss at him.

"At least I wouldn't rape you" I stiffen at this.

"He what?" I hesitate to ask.

"He has raped over ten women here and they will not come forward. Do you know that ten of those women were comforted by me and seen by lovers? I haven't corrected anyone because I didn't see the need to. It is my business and now apparently yours. I haven't slept with that many women" He says. He goes from angry to sad and I don't know what to do. I want to comfort him but how am I to know that he is genuine. I decide that I don't care. I throw my arms around his neck and burry my face in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Edward. I misjudged you so badly. I hope one day you can forgive me for my offense" I tell him seriously. He wasn't the man whore that many thought of him. He was simply comforting them. He then proceeded to tell me that he would stay in their rooms until they fell asleep and he would have his servants watch over them in case they had nightmares. They were then to come get him at any hour and he would hug them while they cried. He would hold their hands and whisper things to them that it wasn't their fault. He was really a good man. He decided then to not let me walk back to my room in the middle of the night. The hall was empty and he escorted me back to my room.

"Have a good night" he whispers and tips my head up when we are at my door.

"Thank you" I whisper back. His lips barely touch my forehead then he backs away. I see him disappear behind another door at the end of the hall and I disappeared behind mine. I walked over to my new dresser and saw Rosalie was in bed smirking at me. I grabbed a night gown.

"Have fun?" She asks

"Actually yes, I got to talk to Edward about some stuff" I shrugged and started unlacing my dress. I had learned to take off my dress but I still needed help getting it on. I pulled it off over my head and hung it on the chair. I pulled my night gown over my head and it settled on the sides of my shoulders since it was an off the shoulder nigh gown. It had little puffs of fabric on the arms and it clung to me giving me shape. I go over to my bed and lift up the covers slipping in.

"Anything good" I smile at this.

"Very good" I giggle and she smiles.

"I knew it" she exclaims.

"Go to sleep now rose we have so much to do…"

"And someone can't wait to see Edward tomorrow" she chirped.

"Maybe" I grin at her…

A/N: Okay so thank you for reading…hopefully you all think it's good. Check out my website…I also have a video on there and this book so you can check that out instead of reading on fan fiction and if your on my website now reading this….SIGN UP! I will be regularly posting on the website more then fan fiction…I am also in the process of working on a few chapters of howl which is why I haven't posted.

.com


End file.
